


Draco's First Snow Day

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: It's Draco's first snow day - ever. Without siblings to enjoy winter with, he hasn't experienced everything that Percy has.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086833
Kudos: 5
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Draco's First Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing: Sledging

Draco was half-asleep when he opened the door. He wasn't used to getting up before noon anymore, let alone having anyone knock on his door at this time of the day. He was surprised to see that not only had it snowed overnight, but that it was Percy Weasley stood on his doorstep with a sled tucked up under his arm.

"Um. Hello?" He was pretty sure that he was still asleep, that this was all some dream but he decided to let this particular dream play out. He quite enjoyed the dreams where Percy showed up at his door after all. They were the most entertaining.

"Come on, get some clothes on. We're having a snow day."

That line had never been in any of his previous dreams. In fact it was usually the opposite, where Percy was telling him to take off his clothes and practically pushing him down onto his bed. Draco stood there for a while, his eyes flickering over Percy's features are he slowly realised that this was in fact reality.

"A snow day…?" He repeated after what could have been an entire lifetime. He realised that he looked like a complete fool, but Percy had seen him in worse states, he supposed. "So the office is closed?"

"You could say that." Percy grinned at him as he propped the sled up against the wall and let himself inside. He didn't head towards the bedroom, much to Draco's dismay, but he did head towards the kitchen where he set about making them both a cup of coffee.

Draco couldn't help but think about how special this occasion was, but he tried not to dwell on it as he made his own way to the bedroom and quickly pulled changed out of his pyjamas which consisted of a tank top and boxers. He tried not to let himself blush as he realised that was how he had greeted Percy. Thankfully the redhead hadn't noticed, or if he had then he hadn't said anything and Draco hoped that it would continue on that way.

"Sorry I'm not much of a host." Draco commented when he finally found his way back into the kitchen. He knew that one glance around his small flat, Percy would be able to see that he wasn't exactly the neatest person, and he knew that neatness was in fact something that Percy held highly - or at least that was the impression that he gave around the office.

"I did just sort of invite myself over." Percy said with a chuckle as he handed Draco one of the coffee cups over. Draco was once again reminded of one of his many dreams in which Percy featured, though in those he made Percy made coffee the morning after.

Draco couldn't argue with that, though he didn't find anything wrong with Percy being here either. "For a snow day." Draco hummed as he leaned against his kitchen counter. "And what exactly does that entail?"

"You never had a snow day as a kid?" Percy asked, an eyebrow slightly raised before he drank down his cup of coffee and set the cup down next to the pile of dishes that Draco hadn't made himself clean yet - not even with magic.

"There were a lot of things that I didn't have as a kid." Draco pointed out, his eyes dropping to his cup for a moment before he looked up at Percy again, giving a small smile to encourage him to go on. He really did want to hear about what it was like to grow up in the Weasley family with siblings to play with.

"Well now we're definitely doing this." Percy said with the widest grin that Draco had ever seen plastered across his face as he took Draco's hand into his own.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat but he followed Percy out into the snow, just about managing to grab his jacket on the way past so that he wouldn't freeze. Percy seemed to be intent on getting some place in particular with the speed that he was marching up the street. Draco didn't want to question where they were going, even if he was curious. He wanted to trust that Percy knew what he was doing, and trust that the wait would be worth it.

Percy stopped when they reached the top of a hill and set the sled down. "Do you trust me?" He asked, a sort of smirk on his lips that made Draco both want to trust him and not trust him at the same time.

He'd never been on a sled before and while he was sure that it was no more dangerous than going on a broom, there was also something about the lack of magic involved that made him just that little bit nervous. Draco had been raised practically by magic that anything that wasn't run by magic wasn't something that he automatically trusted.

"I won't make you ride it alone." Percy said as he sat on the sled and patted the space in front of him. "Come on."

Draco paused for a moment, his thoughts about whether sledging was even safe as he became unsure whether or not he could even handle being that close to Percy and not accidentally confessing how he felt about him. He decided, however, to risk it, as he realised that he couldn't leave Percy hanging for too long.

So he climbed onto the sled, taking a seat in front of Percy and he just about managed to stop a small noise escaping him as Percy wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Ready?" Percy whispered in his ear, only waiting for Draco to nod before he kicked off of the ground which he had been anchoring them on and before Draco knew it they were heading down a hill at great speed. For some reason Draco felt it necessary to hold his breath as they zoomed down the hill, though that wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy it. It was a rush, not unlike the feeling of being on a broom, somewhere that he hadn't been in a while.

Percy was laughing from where he was sitting behind Draco who decided that he wanted more snow days with Percy, though he didn't dare say that out loud. They were colleagues. They couldn't cross the imaginary line that sat there between them being friends and more than friends and so once they reached the bottom of the hill and Draco got up off the sled, he made himself push any feelings that he might have away.

"So what else do you do on a snow day?" He asked. Even though he didn't think that them being in such close proximity to each other was a good idea, he didn't want to stop spending time with Percy yet.

"Well, have you ever made a snowman?" Percy asked, an eyebrow raised as he too got up off the sled and turned to face Draco, one hand on his hip in a way that dared the blond to lie to him.

"No, I have not." Draco admitted. The only person that he would have even had the opportunity to build a snowman with in his childhood was Dobby and the house-elf had never been Draco's biggest fan - which he knew was mainly his own fault. "Will you take the lead on this one too?" He asked.

Percy flashed him a smile, pressed a kiss to his cheek and started compacting snow together while Draco tried to rein in his impression of a deer caught in wandlight.


End file.
